The Purpose- Easter 1900
by APrairiefan
Summary: Albert and Sylvia visit Walnut Grove for Easter after being away for 8 years. The Town is having a Easter choir and Mrs. Olsen don't want Albert's kids involved.
1. Chapter 1

The Purpose - Easter 1900

Chapter 1:

Sunday April 1st 1900, the Town of Walnut Grove is at Church. Rev. Alden announces they will be having a special Easter Service in 2 weeks April 15th. Rev. Alden says to his congregation, ''The kids of the town will be singing as a choir but they need a young soloist for a special song." Rev. Alden has all the children stand up that are in the choir, some of which include: Grace Ingalls who is 5 years old, Carrie Ingalls, 11 years old Nancy Olsen, 13 years old and Elmer Dobkins, 14 years old. Then Rev. Alden says to the congregation, "Think of who you will want to sing the special on Easter Sunday and next Sunday we will have nominations."

Nancy Olsen speaks out, "Rev. Alden I would be glad to sing the special, I am more qualified since I'm the oldest."

Nels, as he is looking at his daughter, "Nancy, he said we will have nominations next week!" '

"Yes, Father," Nancy answers with a smirk on her face.

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

The following morning Charles and Caroline Ingalls receives a telegram from their son Albert who is living in Rochester MN. and a Doctor at Mayo Clinic with Sylvia his wife who is a nurse. The telegram says that Albert and Sylvia and their 3 kids Sarah, 8 years, Matthew and Olivia who are twins of 6 years old will be visiting Walnut Grove for Easter. They will be arriving Saturday April 8th. The Ingalls family is very excited about them coming for they haven't seen them in about 8 years. Albert and Sylvia moved to Rochester not to long after Sarah was born.

In bed that evening Caroline is remembering back to when Albert and Sylvia were growing up and Sylvia was raped by Hartwig and says to Charles, ''I hope Harriet Olsen doesn't bring up to Sylvia her childhood and hurt them again, calling that poor innocent child, Sarah a 'tramp baby'."

***** ***** *****. *****. *****. *****

At school one day the children are playing in the school yard. Nancy goes up to Carrie, "Carrie, I think I should be the one to sing the special on Easter Sunday because I'm the oldest and the prettiest!"

Carrie with her sister Grace beside her says, "Oh, Nancy be quiet!" Then Carrie puts her hand around Grace's shoulder and says, ''Nancy, how about Grace she's the youngest?" Then says, "Nancy, Elmer Dobkins is the oldest he's 14 years old and you're 13."

Nancy answers, "A boy do the special? That should be for a girl, a pretty one like me! Elmer, he is also too fat!" Then as Nancy turns her head and begins to walk away with a smirk on her face says, "As for Grace, I still think it should be the oldest."

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

Saturday April 8th at 2pm the stagecoach arrives with Albert Ingalls and his family. Charles, Caroline, Carrie and Grace along with Almanzo and Laura Wilder are there to greet them. Sylvia Ingalls gives Caroline a hug and says, ''We all missed you so much." Sylvia brings her 3 children to Charles and Caroline saying, "Your grandchildren Sarah, Olivia and Matthew."

Caroline hugging Sylvia back and turns to Sylvia's kids says, ''They are beautiful children."

The Ingalls family is driving down the street and Mrs. Olsen looking out the store window says to herself, "There goes Sylvia and her tramp baby, Sarah."

The Ingalls' family, Albert, Sylvia, Olivia and Matthew along with Almanzo and Laura Wilder spend the afternoon and evening hours in the little house with Charles, Caroline, Carrie and Grace. They are eating supper and talking around the table remembering the days when they were all growing up in the house. Laura asks her Pa, "Pa, can you play the fiddle for us again?"

As Charles gets his fiddle, ''I sure can!"

After a few hours of playing the fiddle they say their goodnights.

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

The next morning in Church as they are singing, 'Amazing Grace' as the opening song Rev. Alden hears Sarah Webb Ingalls' voice above the crowd and says, "Sarah, you have a beautiful voice would you mind coming up front and singing for us all?"

Sarah goes up to the front of the Church and sings 'Amazing Grace' and the whole congregation is in 'awe' of her singing and claps with a standing ovation, except for Nancy and Harriet Olsen.

After the message Rev. Alden askes the congregation, "Do we have any of the kids in mind to sing the solo next week for the Easter Service?"

Mr. Edwards says, "Rev. Alden, My vote is for Sarah Webb Ingalls. Everyone agrees with Mr Edwards except Nancy and Harriet.

Rev. Alden asks Sarah, "Would you sing for us next week!"

Sarah with a smile says, ''I would be honored to."

As the congregation is leaving the Church building Nancy and Harriet give Sarah a look as to say, ''We don't want you to sing."

As Albert and Sylvia are outside putting their children on the wagon Harriet goes up to Sylvia and says, "Your tramp baby, Sarah has no right to sing in our Church, she is an illegitimate child."

Sylvia begins to cry, Albert pulls Sylvia close to him and says, "Sylvia, honey, pay no attention to Mrs. Olsen. Albert then turns to Mrs. Olsen and says, ''Mrs. Olsen, you have no right to talk to Sylvia that way or call my child illegitimate. For one Sarah isn't illegitimate! She may have been conceived when Sarah was raped years ago but that doesn't make her illegitimate! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

Nels grabs Harriet, and as they walk away Nels apologizes to Albert and Sylvia.

Harriet says, "But Nels, that child shouldn't sing for us!

"HARRIET!" shouts Nels, "Let's go!"

Albert and Sylvia drive way. Sarah is crying, "Pa, Why doesn't she like me?"

Albert answers, "Sarah, sweetie don't worry about it, she doesn't like anybody and her daughter Nancy is the same way."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

All throughout the week the town of Walnut Grove is excited about the special Easter Service that will be the coming Sunday, the children especially. Nancy Olsen everyday in the school yard keeps saying things like, "Sarah Webb Ingalls shouldn't sing for us mother says, 'she is a tramp baby'."

Carrie one day says to Nancy, ''Nancy be quiet, Sarah is a beautiful singer and she isn't a tramp. We all want Sarah to sing except you and Mrs. Olsen. You can't always get your way!"

Nancy stumps off and says, "WELL!"

Carrie tells Charles and Caroline "Ma, Pa, Mrs. Olsen is spreading rumors about Sylvia again and calling Sarah their tramp baby."

Sylvia sitting at the table next to Albert begins to cry. Albert pulls her close, and Caroline looks at them and then to Charles and says, "Charles, That Woman!"

*****. ***** ***** *****. ***** *****

Saturday April 14th the day before Easter. At the Olsens they are having supper, Nancy says, "Mother, I don't think it's right for Sarah Webb Ingalls to come into town and sing for us tomorrow when she doesn't even live here."

Mrs. Olsen agrees with her daughter and says, "Nancy, darling I agree. That no good illegitimate child!"

Nels looks at both Harriet and Nancy and says, ''You two, STOP now! Sarah has nothing to do with how she was conceived from Sylvia's rape years ago. It was a tragic thing that happened but Sylvia and Sarah are innocent. Sarah is a beautiful child and has a beautiful voice. I for one am glad Sarah is going to sing for us."

Nancy gets up from the table and stumps off to her room. Harriet says to Nels, "Nels..."

Nels cuts her off and says, "Harriet... Case closed, Sarah is going to sing!"

Meanwhile over at the Ingalls' they are also having supper and talking about the Easter service tomorrow, both Carrie and Grace say to Sarah, ''We are looking forward to hearing you sing tomorrow."

Sarah answers and says, ''Thank you, I love singing, but I don't know why Harriet and Nancy don't like me and doesn't want me to sing."

Sylvia as she is striking Sarah's golden hair says, "Sarah, sweetie don't worry about them, just sing pretty like you always do."

''Yes, Ma." Sarah replies.

The evening is getting late and Caroline says, ''We should all get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow." So they all say their good nights and head off to bed.

Grace Ingalls and Olivia Webb Ingalls will be sharing a bed while Albert and Sylvia's family is visiting for Easter. Caroline and Sylvia both tuck Grace and Olivia into bed. Caroline kisses Grace on the forehead and Sylvia kisses Olivia on the forehead. Both Caroline and Sylvia says, "Sweet dreams" to their children.

As Grace and Olivia are laying in bed and falls asleep they do have a dream about the Easter Bunny. In Grace's dream Grace is sitting under a tree when she sees a Blue Bunny with a yellow ribbon hopping along, tossing out Easter eggs. A basket appears beside Grace, so she gets up from the tree starts picking up the eggs behind the Easter Bunny. Following the Blue Bunny into a meadow of flowers. Grace and the Bunny come to a clear shinning pond and they sit down together.

In Olivia's dream, she is also sitting under a tree and sees a Pink Bunny with a yellow ribbon, hopping along, tossing out Easter eggs. A basket also appears beside Olivia, and Olivia follows the Pink Bunny picking up the eggs and following the Pink Bunny into a meadow of flowers. Olivia says to the Pink Bunny, "My Aunt Grace is over there at the pond with Peter Cottontail."

The Pink Bunny says, ''Yes, that is my husband Peter Cottontail, let's join them and enjoy the Easter eggs together."

Caroline and Sylvia hear the children talking and looks in the room and sees that they are sleeping and Caroline says to Sylvia, "Oh, they must be dreaming." Then Sylvia puts the Ham and Mashed potatoes that she made for the Church picnic tomorrow away and Caroline puts her Apple Pie away. Then Caroline and Sylvia goes to bed.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Easter morning at the Ingalls' place, Mrs. Ingalls is making some eggs for breakfast. Sylvia is waking up Grace and Olivia who are both still dreaming about the Easter Bunny, Mr. and Mrs. Peter Cottontail. As Sylvia goes into their room she sees Grace and Olivia hugging each other in their sleep and saying, "Happy Easter, Mr. and Mrs. Peter Cottontail." Then they both wake up.

Sylvia asks, "You two dreaming?"

Olivia answers, ''Yes, Ma, we were, about Peter Cottontail and his wife. We were having Easter eggs by a pond."

Sylvia has a smile on her face and says, "That's great sweetie, I hope you two have room for scrambled eggs it's time for breakfast."

After breakfast Caroline gets Carrie and Grace dressed in their Sunday best, Blue and white dresses with lace on the sleeves and a blue hair ribbon. Sylvia helps Olivia put on her Yellow dress with flowers. Matthew is dressed in a nice suit and tie. Sarah has on a white dress with flowers. Both Caroline and Sylvia look at their children and says, ''You all look so beautiful in your dresses and Matthew so handsome in your suit."

Albert says to his oldest, "Sarah, you are going to look pretty up there singing!"

"Thanks Pa," replies Sarah.

Charles comes in from hitching up the horses and asks, "Are we already to go?"

Carolina answers, ''Yes, but we need to get my pies and Sylvia's Ham and Mashed potatoes that are on the stove."

Meanwhile over at the Olsen's they are finishing up with breakfast. Nancy standing up and straightening out her dress says, ''Father, I am the prettiest and I still think I should sing..."

''NANCY!" Nels cuts his daughter off, Don't Start!"

The Olsens are walking out of the Mercantile, The Ingalls are coming down the road and Nancy and Harriet gives them a look.

The Ingalls family reach the Church, Park their wagon when Rev. Alden greets them and says, ''You kids look great to sing, and Sarah looks so pretty to sing the solo." Then he looks at Matthew, ''You look so handsome in your suit and tie, how would you like to read our Scripture for the message today?"

Matthew Webb Ingalls asks Albert with excitement, "Pa, could I?"

Albert answers, "Sure you can, son."

Rev. Alden rings the Church Bell and Harriet is complaining to her husband, "Must he ring that bell so loud?''

Nels says, "Harriet must you always have something to complain about?"

They all go in and begin with the opening song of, "Onward Christian Soldiers"

Rev. Alden tells his congregation that they all may be seated, and then he begins his message: "This being Easter Sunday I want to draw everyone's attention to the Resurrection of our Lord and Saviour." Rev. Alden pauses for a second and then says, ''I have asked young Matthew Ingalls to read our scripture for us today. Matthew would you stand up and read Mark 16:6?"

Matthew in his handsome suit and tie stands and starts to read, "And he saith unto them, be not affrighted, ye seek Jesus of Nazareth which was crucified, He is risen, He is not here, behold the place where they laid Him."

Rev. Alden thanks Matthew for reading and as Matthew sits down they all clap. Albert says, "Son, you did good!"

Rev. Alden continues..."I want us to notice the Angel said, 'Don't be afraid.' Jesus loves us all and that means every one of us. The Resurrection offers hope. We are all sinners in need of forgiveness. No matter where we start or finish in life the grace of God is ample enough. I was a drunkard once but I am forgiven and redeemed. That offer is for all, everyone of us. Let's pray."

During the prayer the consciences of all were bringing their souls before God, (yes even Harriet and Nancy) and decisions being made.

The Church prays for about 10 minutes and then Rev. Alden asks for the children to come up and sing. All the children go to the front stand side by side as Hester Sue directs them in 2 songs, 'Jesus Loves Me' and 'The Old Rugged Cross' after they finish singing 'The Old Rugged Cross' Sarah Webb Ingalls steps out from the choir and does her solo, clear and so very beautiful she sings with such feeling, 'He Lives.'

The church including Mrs. Olsen is touched, that when Sarah is finished they stand and give a standing ovation 5 minutes...10 minutes.

The children head back to their seats and Rev. Alden comes back up and says, "Children that was beautiful. Sarah Ingalls you where excellent! Would you mind singing 'Amazing Grace' for us again?" Then Sarah stands and sings 'Amazing Grace' the congregation again gives her a standing ovation.

Reverend Alden dismisses the congregation and says, ''We have food and games outside. The children will be having a Easter egg hunt later."

Outside having fun and fellowship with each other, eating Ham and Mashed potatoes, Apple pie and other delicious foods. The men having a tug-of-war game, the ladies and children having a 3 legged race. About 2 half hours pass. Rev. Alden calls for the children, for the Easter egg hunt and says, "Children, the eggs are scattered from the Church building up to the bridge past the Mercantile. You have an hour to search, have fun!"

All the children run off, looking for the eggs. while the kids are searching for eggs Mrs. Olsen goes up to Albert and Sylvia Ingalls and starts to say as she has a little tear in her eye, "Albert, Sylvia, I apologize for the way I treated you and your little Sarah. I know she isn't a 'tramp baby' and Sylvia it wasn't your fault what happened years ago. Sarah does have a beautiful voice."

Sylvia is speechless for a minute then brings himself to say also with a tear, ''Thank you, Mrs. Olsen, I forgive you."

Albert also says, ''I forgive you too"

Mrs Olsen and Sylvia both give each other a hug.

An hour passes, Rev. Alden gathers all the children together after the Easter egg hunt and tells them all to have a "Happy Easter."

Before Sarah gets on the wagon to go home, Nancy goes up to her and also apologizes to Sarah. Than Nancy asks Sarah, "How many Easter eggs did you find?"

Sarah answers, "Just one."

Nancy says, ''I have 3, here you can have one."

Sarah thanks Nancy for the egg and they both hug each other. Sarah says, ''Nancy, I forgive you and have a Happy Easter."

Nancy replies back, "Happy Easter, Sarah."

The purpose of Easter was fulfilled this day as Harriet and Nancy asked for forgiveness from Albert, Sylvia and Sarah and they all became friends.

The End...

HAPPY EASTER!


End file.
